


A Hidden Moon

by the1the8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1the8/pseuds/the1the8
Summary: Wonwoo doesn't understand what love is until he meets Soonyoung.





	

It’s raining. Wonwoo watches customers drink, laugh, have the best time of their lives in the bar he works at. He serves a drink to the couple in front of him. Arms around each other, he smirks, knowing they won’t last long as he witnessed the player inviting a new one almost every week. With a short glance at the invitee, he doesn’t feel bad at all.

Once they leave, Wonwoo cleans the counter. He washes his hands in the back and when he returns, he sees a man at the end of the counter whom he recognizes. He notices the man, known as Mingyu, rubbing his engagement ring between his thumb and index finger.

“You know him?”

Not noticing the man who came and sat in front of him, Wonwoo responds in a soft voice, “No.” He turns to the voice, giving him a long stare before fixing himself from leaning on the counter. It causes the man to laugh. Ignoring it, Wonwoo asks, “What would you like, sir?”

“The best drink you make, and make that for two.”

Wonwoo finds out that his name is Soonyoung as they introduced themselves while he was making the drink. They learn that Soonyoung is older by two years and that Wonwoo has been bartending for 5 years while Soonyoung has been traveling around the world but is currently taking a break here, which is where he lives.

Wonwoo assumes Soonyoung is probably rich but he doesn’t say a thing, especially if he is going to have a company.

“Would you like a drink with me, Mr. Wonwoo?” Soonyoung asks. “I asked for two for a reason.”

Wonwoo thought wrong. He realizes he has been refilling Soonyoung’s cup only and makes his way around the counter to sit with him. Wonwoo takes a sip of his drink that has been sitting there for quite a while now and watches Soonyoung look at Mingyu. A pitiful smile forms on his lips, “He seems to be in the state of a break up. Actually, let me rephrase that.”

Soonyoung turns to Wonwoo, “Heading to the state of a break up.”

“How do you know?” Wonwoo asks, amused.

“Well, let’s just say I’m right if he leaves his ring here?” Soonyoung shrugs as if he’s a love expert. Wonwoo decides to agree with him and sips his drink again, not caring if he’s right or wrong.

To his surprise, Mingyu does leave his ring there. It has stopped raining that night. Wonwoo chuckles quietly as he looks at it while lying in bed after getting off work. He sets the ring down and picks up his ringing phone to checks the caller, a number that he doesn’t recognize.

“Ah, you’re still up. Well, of course. Your shift ended just 30 minutes ago.” Wonwoo listens to Soonyoung blabbering and doesn’t say a thing. “Hello? Wonwoo? You still there?”

“No.”

“You’re so funny, man!” Soonyoung laughs. “It’s been so long since I’ve met someone this funny.” Wonwoo urges a laugh but it doesn’t work out, so Soonyoung yells in surprise. “Oh my god, did you just laugh?”

“No.” Wonwoo calms his voice down before responding. The man from the other side laughs again, making Wonwoo laugh again too.

-

The next few nights at the bar, Wonwoo is a bit different than he usually is, and that is all because of Soonyoung, who kept him up all night. He would be calm and collective, but these nights, he has blooming smiles and an energetic tone that make his customers wonder why he’s like that, in a good way. 

Everything goes well for the next few weeks for Wonwoo, like dinner dates, cuddles and make-out sessions at his apartment with Soonyoung though they aren’t confirmed to be dating, until he sees his ex-crush walking up to the counter.

“Excuse me.” Jeonghan greets him as if they are strangers to each other. “This may sound funny, but my fiancé came here probably a month ago and I believe he left his ring here.”

Hatred and embarrassment fill Wonwoo’s mind as he continues to look at the man in front of him, but his face remains calm. He still can’t believe he used to admire this man so much before he was played with.

“Um, are you listening?” Jeonghan raises an eyebrow and suddenly recognizes Wonwoo. He opens his mouth, which turns into a surprised one. “Wow, W-Wonwoo?! I haven’t seen you since-when was it? Ah, yeah, in high school! How is it going?”

“How about you?” Wonwoo bluntly asks, ignoring his question because Jeonghan said the same thing the last time they talked. “And your fiancé? I heard he ran away after throwing your promised ring away.”

“Mingyu did what?” Jeonghan stands there in shock, on the verge of tears. He looks at Wonwoo, “What did you tell him? What the hell did you tell him?” He repeats in a scream, slamming the palms of his hands onto the counter.

“You go ask him yourself, because I was never part of this.” Wonwoo gives him a smirk before walking out of the bar with a sigh as glances of some customers continue to linger.

-

Wonwoo told Soonyoung everything about how he was played by Jeonghan. The amount of embarrassment Wonwoo felt at the time when he found out Jeonghan already had someone waiting for him while he was away for some business overseas, all of the flirtations from him were all just out of boredom when Wonwoo thought they were real. He thought Jeonghan was serious until he saw him with Mingyu at their public proposal event at that winter lights carnival almost a year ago. The fact that Jeonghan had asked him to wait for him for a year so they can go ice skate and do love things together, he couldn’t believe he fell for it. 

“I was confused because I never had those kind of feelings before. He should have stopped me if he knew he had someone waiting for him.”

“But it’s all over now.” Soonyoung smiles at Wonwoo. “You beat that man like a champion.”

“You’re right.” Wonwoo smiles and fixes himself comfortably on the bed where he lays beside Soonyoung. He’s kinda glad Mingyu left Jeonghan because he deserves better than someone like him. “It feels so nice.”

“So you were never in love before? Like for the past 25 years?” Soonyoung asks in a whisper after a quiet while.

Wonwoo shakes his head. “Maybe I find it hard to believe in love because it’s hard to believe there is a world of no pain.”

“Would you like to be in love without pain?” Wonwoo looks up at the older one. Their eyes meet then Soonyoung softly smiles, “Then my love is all you need.”

Soonyoung moves lower and closer to Wonwoo’s face, making him burn up. The feeling is different from their usual make out sessions and before Wonwoo knows it, Soonyoung is already on top of him. Their lips are already colliding when Wonwoo feels his hand tingling under his shirt; Soonyoung’s fingers tickle his heated skin, making Wonwoo grip onto the sleeves of his sweater. 

-

Wonwoo is still awake while Soonyoung is sleeping against his chest with Wonwoo’s arms wrapping around him. Wonwoo stretches an arm out as if he is reaching for something, then he spreads his long, thin fingers out, admiring the sight of it. He smiles and fixes the blanket over their bare bodies before he closes his eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

_I heard that if I stretch my arms far enough, I might be able to touch the tips of a star. I question, why should I when the moon is twinkling under my arms?_

-

It has been a few days since Wonwoo last saw Soonyoung, though he did let him know that he’d be gone for a while. Wonwoo didn’t ask why and told him that he doesn’t have to tell him what’s going on because he understands him. Soonyoung saw him smiling as he was drying the drinking glasses with a white cloth. There wasn’t satisfaction from the look of Soonyoung’s face. He wanted Wonwoo to be mad, to stop him from going away, but he smiled to hide it. He was so sure that he’ll miss his smiles. 

The next night, Wonwoo looks at the promised ring one last time. He smirks at the thought of love, about how complicated it can be with just a mere feeling that won’t last long. With Soonyoung though, he doesn’t think it’s complicated. Their love was something that makes him happy. He haven’t felt love as beautiful before. Wonwoo is sure that he doesn’t want to let him go ever because Soonyoung knows what he wants. 

Wonwoo walks to the kitchen, passing the set dinner table with the ring in his palm. He throws it into the trash, then he looks at the ticking clock by the living room and wonders when the doorbell will ring. 

That night, Soonyoung watches Wonwoo’s apartment lights turn off from his car. A sad sigh leaves him through the darkness as he holds onto the folded note in his hand.

-

Wonwoo wakes up the next morning to a smell that he missed so much. He smiles and opens his eyes. He stretches up from his bed and looks across the room. It’s funny to him how Soonyoung’s smell is around when he hasn’t been here for over a week. He notices a white note that is visible between the stems of the flowers in the vase beside the front door.

Wonwoo makes his way over there as he wonder if Soonyoung really had stopped by. He did leave a message about coming over last night but he never showed up.

Wonwoo opens the note that read:

_When you are ready to love, come find me, who is still waiting for you to fill up the spaces within me. –Soonyoung_

Wonwoo’s thoughts spoke faster than he ever thought. He is stricken. His excited smile disappears. He feels as if his world is falling apart. Quickly noting that Soonyoung has left him, his eyes shakes until he sees his reflection on the mirror in front of him. He sees the pieces of him that Soonyoung changed; all he can see is the man he thought he love, and quietly without any sound, a tear wets a stream down his face.

_Love is all I need, you said, but love wasn’t enough; in the end, I wasn’t enough._

-

Wonwoo goes to work that night but only sits by the window. He doesn’t care about the people who walks by. There are no visible stars in the sky as Wonwoo watches the rain that’s been pouring all night. He wonders about Soonyoung, who was always shining to him, which is probably why Wonwoo shined when he’s around. But maybe he was never really his moon because though he shines, he never shined on him. 

Wonwoo clicks his phone, his background picture of Soonyoung becomes visible. He caresses the screen as his eyes start to wet like the rain at his side. He smiles, knowing this feeling will cease someday. His tears will become warm and the rain will stop pouring, and when that happens, he will go find Soonyoung.


End file.
